


green-eyed (so maybe he's jealous)

by aoxkaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Swearing, jealous!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which aomine daiki gets a close encounter with a little green eyed monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green-eyed (so maybe he's jealous)

“… and so be ready! Remember to rest up and drink lots of water, the match with Seiren is at 4:30. Don’t be late!” Momoi finishes and Aomine’s head whips up from the spaced out position it was in. Feigning ignorance, he sticks his pinky into his ear.   


“Eh? A game against Tetsu and Kagami?”   


(He can definitely feel her burning glare.)

“Dai-chan! Haven’t you been listening? The game’s next Thursday, and you better be there! I can’t waste any precious time away from Tetsu-kun looking for you!”   


He waves a hand at her, dismissing her warning, “Ok, I’ll _try_ to be there.” And he walks away from her protests of _you better to be there_! Anyone passing by wouldn’t be able to tell, but if Satsuki saw even a glimpse of his face as he turned away, she would know. He was (dare he say it) ecstatic. At the thought of being able to play against _him_ had Aomine trembling in excitement. The only one that could beat him, all insane jumps and powerful dunks: Kagami _fucking_ Taiga.   


Since his lost at the Winter Cup, he’s been itching, _dying_ , to play against the redhead.   


But Tokyo’s a vast place, and to go through two train trips and a ten minute walk (information he knows from being dragged by Satsuki one _too_ many times) for a rival, seems overly inconvenient. But he can’t forget the look of Kagami’s face. Electric red eyes and an animalistic grin on his lips, it got Aomine’s blood going.   


(He can’t help thinking how much _better_ it would be if he could play basketball against Kagami all the time.)   


Crossing his hands behind his back, he lets out a sigh, _oh yeah, this was gonna be good._   


* * *

**Thursday 3:59 PM**

He wakes to bustling voices and a hand shaking his shoulder. “Mmh? We’re here? Man, that was a good nap.” He cracks his eyes open and wished he hadn’t opened his mouth. Hands on her hips, Momoi looks like she’s going to kill him (if he could think he would realize this wasn’t all that unusual).   


“DAIKI! Hurry and wake up! We’re already late because of you. I can’t believe you made us wait 15 minutes!” He grunts at her, dragging a hand down his face to wipe away the sleep from his face. “Alright, alright!! I’m coming.” He grabs his duffel bag from the seat next to him and uncharacteristically hops out of the bus. He’s pumped for this, and after seeing the dome of Seiren’s gym up ahead, his heart starts beating faster.   


He looks around at his teammates, because he’s sure one of them has heard it, and clutches at his chest; _it’s so loud_. He forces his heart to calm down, because in half an hour, it’s going to be beating as hard as it can.   


* * *

It’s amazing.

He had an idea, (dreamt about it for the past week) how this game would go. No doubt about it that Tetsu and Kagami would be even better than before, but (maybe it was lack of brain capacity) he would’ve never been able to imagine _this._ He feels like flying, but the only one remotely doing anything along the lines of it was the redhead in front of him.   


Aomine’s bored facade cracked half a quarter ago, and he knows he’s going all out. But this was Kagami, and as the redhead steps back from what was going to be another one of his explosive dunks, and sinks in a three-pointer, he feels something like fire bubbling up in his chest.

* * *

He’s panting hard. Someone passes him a water bottle and he chugs the cool liquid down. The score’s 49-44 in Seiren’s favor and Coach keeps talking about changing the offensive play to pull ahead, but Aomine’s tuning him out.   


He’s staring at Kagami from across the court, and he snickers when the redhead’s forced to eat his coach’s horrid honey lemon slices.   


(Thing was, they weren’t even _slices_ , no it was a whole lemon, rinds and everything, and he was fucking dying.)   


So obviously when a familiar dark haired point guard sticks his head in, he’s the first to notice.

“Woah! Tatsuya what’re you doing here?”   


“Hey! I’m not interrupting or anything right? I had something to do near here and decided to drop by.”

If only Aomine could roll his eyes into the back of his head. _Of course he wasn’t interrupting anything, just a practice match between two rivaling basketball teams._ Aomine had never liked the guy, and as he glances over at the redhead, he decided he definitely likes him better without that stupid ring bouncing on his neck. Walking over he swings a sweaty arm around Kagami’s equally sweaty shoulder   


“Hm? Where’s Murasakibara? I’m amazed you’re here alone, that big baby’s always clinging to y-”   


And he’s promptly pushed to the side by Kagami. The glare he gets from Kagami make him smirk. Maybe he was a masochist, but without missing a beat, his arm resumes hanging around the latter’s neck. But damn if anyone’s elbows could’ve been more inconspicuously rammed into his sides (he doesn’t dare look at Tetsu), but that _fucking_ hurt. He sucks it up like the big boy he is though because he wasn’t about to sound like a pussy, but apparently Kagami’s changed his tactics.   


He’s giving Aomine the cold shoulder, and just continues talking to Himuro like he’s not there, and Aomine can feel a vein throbbing in his head just looking at the two. He’d rather Kagami yell and argue with him like usual, and it irks him how much attention Kagami’s giving to this guy.   


Hell, _he_ was the one that Kagami was playing against right now (hell, he was the better basketball player, too). And he faintly remembers Satsuki telling him ages ago about how he was bad at telling people how he felt about things, but it passes through his head like the wind, and he does the only thing he could do.   


He shit talks.   


Leaning closer to Kagami’s ear so that only the latter could hear him, he whispers, “I don’t know if it’s just me, but it feels like you’re stalling by talking to this loser. What, are you scared of going against me now? That first half was just warm up y'know?”   


And that was the spark to the combustion reaction that was Kagami Taiga.   


Blazing red eyes whip to the side to look at him. “Hah? What did you say you asshole?! I’m not scared of your ass!” The buzzer rings cueing the start of the second half, and Kagami’s finger presses against his chest, “Let’s see what you can do.”

And Aomine’s blood ignites.

* * *

They win 112-109 and only because Ryou made a three pointer in the last 10 seconds. Maybe it’s just how he is, but his body’s still singing for more. He’s always been more on the greedy side, be it bigger boobs, more food, better teams, even now he wants _more_.   


_If only he could play basketball with him more.  
_

He wipes his sweat off and stares off at Kagami from across the court. The slight frown on him contradicts the simmering passion left in his eyes. He catches Aomine staring and before the younger teen could look away he’s walking up to him.

“Don’t you go around thinking that you’re fucking better than me, that was just a fluke. You and me? Let’s hit it on the courts on more time.” His stomach grumbles and red splotches form on his already sweaty face. “But, I’m really hungry right now,”   


Kagami’s head cocks to the side and Aomine has a crazy thought along the lines of _damn, he’s cute_. He shakes away the thought. “So how about Maji and then some one on one, I mean if you're not afraid of losing this time.”   


Aomine can’t believe what he’s hearing and before the redhead changes his mind he agrees. “You're a hundred years too early to beat me. But… I don’t have any money on me… so your treat right?” Kagami rolls his eyes and huffs out something like “Fine. Fucking free-loader.”

And Aomine’s sure that he’s used up all of his good luck for the year, but he couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> the writer's block is strong in this one, but i pulled through and hopefully it's alright! i mean who doesn't love a jealous aomine daiki??


End file.
